


Call Me a Friend [2nd version]

by charleybradburies



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Canon Character of Color, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslashagenda, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Embedded Images, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Femslash, For a Friend, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From new girl to old hat.</p><p>[First version <a href="http://femslashagenda.livejournal.com/10683.html">here.</a>]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me a Friend [2nd version]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4Kennedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/gifts).



[ ](http://imgur.com/tXHd2Yo)


End file.
